The angels of death
by The.darkness.within.you
Summary: Harry discovers his true calling, but will others accept the new him?


I do not own any of these characters, I just take them out of their boxes and play with them a little bit. J. owns them all...

Chapter 1

Harry woke up in the darkness, his back felt like it was on fire, he tried to muffle his yell and quickly bit out a silencing charm so as not to alert the other boys in his dormitory. He heard a ripping sound and then screamed in agony as blood splattered the curtains of his four poster bed, he reached behind to feel his back but he felt...feathers? Harry conjured a mirror in his pain filled daze and the sight nearly made him pass out, his eyes were black, he had huge fangs and massive black wings protruded from his back. He wondered if this was one of the twins joke sweets, but he knew that he hadn't eaten any sweets in weeks. I need to see Madame Pomfrey he thought in terror, he reached for his invisibility cloak but it refused to fit over his wings. I'm going to have to risk it he thought to himself and slipped out of bed, pulling off the bloodied remains of his tshirt. He crept through the portraight hole and out into the dark and abandoned corridors, well almost abandoned he had barely rounded the first corner when - "POTTER" he saw snape in the corridor in front. "What are you doing out of bed at this-?" Snape saw the wings "holy Merlin, it can't be!" He breathed.

"Can't be what?" Harry asked "if you know what's happening to me, then please tell me. I am in so much pain and I need to see Madame Pomfrey!"

"Let's go" snape said guiding him down the corridor in a hurry.

The two burst into the hospital wing

"POPPY!" Professor Snape yelled, causing Madame Pomfrey to come rushing out of her quarters in her nightdress.

"Yes, what is the -" she saw Harry and gasped in shock. "No. It can't be!" She breathed

"Sit on the bed Potter" Professor Snape instructed Harry who gladly complied as Madame Pomfey sent a patrons to the headmaster urging him to come quickly.

"Harry" Madame Pomfrey said getting his attention as she stood In front of him "do you know what an angel is?"

Harry nodded "but angels live in heaven!" He replied confused

"No Harry, they are a magical creature that muggle a cannot see, and it turns out you are one of them" she said "you will have amazing night vision when in angel form and have phenomenal powers, your black wings suggest that you are an angel of death and this means that you can stop people from dying who are not meant to die at that time!" She paused and looked at professor snape asking a silent question to which he nodded "professor snape here is also an angel of death, he will be able to help you and your bond mate"

"Bond mate?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes harry they are your soul mate, all angels have them and yours should change into angel form over the next few days"

"But if professor snape is an angel how come he doesn't look like me?" Harry asked confused

"Because Harry, you have two forms, the angel morph which you are in now and a humanoid form" Professor snape said changing into his angel form.

"You called me Harry"

"Angels stick together, always will and always have. We look out for one another" Professor snape replied just as the headmaster walked in

"Congratulations" professor Dumbledore said "I shall get you some text books sent Down from my private study so that you can read up on the subject" he said "but first I must tell the ministry, Severus if you would be so kind as to help Harry rub some salve on his wings to ease the pain and discomfort and stay with him tonight to watch over him, I will excuse you from lessons until the new bond mate shows and they are sufficiently trained, I will get professor Slughorn to cover for your lessons." He said before walking back to Madame Pomfreys office with her.

Snape picked up a jar of salve "lie on your front Harry" he instructed waiting for Harry to comply before he rubbed the balm onto the bloodied part of his back where his wings had forced their way out.

"professor! What will I tell my friends" Harry asked curiously

"I will tell them for you tomorrow" he replied "now sleep, the transformation takes a lot of energy, plus it's only half three in the morning at present"

Harry nodded and then reached a hand to his face but his glasses weren't there.

Snape smirked "angels have fantastic eyesight, for when they fly"

"I can fly?" Harry asked in awe

"Well the wings aren't there for decoration you know" professor snape replied in amusement as he helped harry get in a comfortable position for sleep, before settling down to keep vigil on him until the morning.

morning came quickly and harry woke in no pain and no discomfort.

"What time is it?" He asked the head of slithering groggily

"Half eleven in the morning" he replied, "the headmaster is currently telling your friends of your change" he said lightly, before putting a plate of toast in front of him

"Now then, you read through some of these textbooks and I will go and see to some ministry officials" he said handing harry some textbooks and turning to leave.

Harry wolfed down his toast before opening "angels, a history"

"Angels are the most powerful magical creature on the planet, they have the power to stop time, control nature, control the weather and stop death, the angel of death can do all of these, however the angels of time and nature can only Contol what their name suggests. The angels are immortal, they never die, they always stay at the age they changed, angels change between the ages of 16 and 35, never any older or younger. Angels have bond mates, either the same gender or the opposite, but same gender couples may still reproduce naturally. The bondmate will have a telepathic link to their other half and can sense the other bond mates emotions through this link. Angels of death are the most powerful and the most rare, about one in every three hundred thousand people is an angel and one in every million is an angel of death.

Angels have always been secretive about their way of life, they have their own dimension on which they live, muggles often termed this heaven, the angels call it the nether realm and is a whole different world, however they create portals to flit between worlds. When an angel changes they must go with their bondmate to the nether realm to be accepted into the angel community, angels live in a massive palace with over 3900 rooms as one whole community, an angel by the name if Jesper Chaddley once told us that each pair of bondmates has their own apartment, but all angels eat meals together in the dining hall and the ceiling has live images from all dimensions.

No live human being has ever seen the angels residency, only the angels themselves.

Fascinated harry continued to read until the potions professor came back into the hospital wing.

Please review, amend any guesses as to Harry's bondmate is?


End file.
